1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line cleaning apparatus. More particularly, the present invention concerns a line cleaning apparatus which is capable of removing sand or gravel on the boundary lines of a tennis court without leaving ruts on the tennis court.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard, clay or lawn tennis court made up of the sidelines and baselines (which define the backcourts), service lines and service sidelines (which define the service courts), service center lines which divide the individual service courts, and the center marks drawn at the center of the individual baselines.
In the case of a hard court, these lines are drawn beforehand on sheets of rubber or on artificial turf pasted over a concrete base. In the case of a clay or lawn court, the lines are prepared by fixing white tapes to the court by means of tacks or the like.
In particular, the boundary lines provided on clay courts are likely to be covered by sand or dust, necessitating occasional cleaning.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to remove such and or dust on the ground by means of a rotating roller brush provided between two pairs of wheels by means of a driving wheel provided adjacent to the front wheels. Such an apparatus is disclosed in the specification of, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 309,286.
The cleaning apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 309,286 forms, two ruts, i.e., two wheel tracks, along the lines during line cleaning since the two pairs of wheels are rolled on the ground to rotate the roller brush, thereby deteriorating the appearance of the lines.